Memory cards are increasingly becoming smaller. Smaller memory cards provide substantial convenience in storing, backing-up and transferring data such as computer programs, video and audio files, and the like. Small memory cards, however, give rise to risk related to transport of the memory cards, and to inconvenience in handling them. For example, a memory card can be lost; the form factor of the memory card may be too small to carry printed information; if a user has several memory cards the user would have to separately connect each of them to a personal computer (“PC”), which is inconvenient and hassling; electrical contacts of a memory card may be short-circuited, etc. Small memory cards may also be easily misplaced.
Various memory card holders that offer some protection to stored memory cards are currently available in the market. For example, a small box-like plastic holder that accommodates a single memory card may prevent the memory card from becoming bent or broken. However, because of its small size, the box-like plastic holder may also get lost in a purse or bag just as easily as the memory card.
In other solutions a plastic protective carrier is provided, which provides for a protective band to overlie data transfer ports of the memory card whenever the card is secured within the carrier. Other solutions involve providing a rigid exterior shell that houses resilient inserts within the shell to completely enclose a memory device and thereby protect it against damage from impact.
There is therefore a need to address these memory cards carrying solutions in a way that would make them useful. For example, there is a need for a portable device that is capable of both storing multiple memory cards and providing to the user of the memory cards displayable and/or audible information that pertains to the stored memory cards, and that allows a PC to manage multiple memory cards more conveniently.